projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Ingrid
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Ingrid. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Ingrid Intro Solo Begin Out of my way! Solo Finish Did I leave an impression? Victory Hmm. I need more spirit, finishing moves, and variety. In that order. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Ingrid': Isn't calling out your move names like that kind of childish, really? Akira: It's kind of addictive once you start doing it. Right, Kage Maru? Kage-Maru: ...It's not bad. Victory *'Ingrid': Well, that was over fast. And I'm still pumped up, too! Kage-Maru: Restraining your emotions in battle is another facet of training. Akira: Very true, Ingrid. Let's begin by training you to stop fidgeting. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': Ingrid... She's strong, but something about her is shady. Jill: Ingrid, mind if we scan you with the Genesis later? Ingrid: S-Stay away. I don't want you looking at my insides. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Ingrid': Ngh! My Code Holder blood... It's burning! Can I no longer control the power of the seal!? Lucina: Do people in other worlds suffer like Owain under uncontrollable impulses?! Chrom: I wonder who made Lissa's son the way he was in the first place... Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Ingrid': 4000 years of Chinese history, huh? My, how quickly the days pass. Xiaoyu: You sound like an old woman, Ingrid. Chun-Li: A woman's age is a mystery. You'll learn that someday. Victory *'Xiaoyu': Hahaha, I did it! I'm the strongest woman in the world! Ingrid: How sweet. Remember your own young and carefree days, Chun-Li? Chun-Li: Remember when you chose your words more carefully, Ingrid? Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Ingrid': You youngsters probably wouldn't pick up on the pheromones I exude! Nana: Hah! You think I'm gonna let your weird pheromones overcome mine? Ciel: Nana, that's a severe misuse of your blood power. Dante & Vergil Intro *'Ingrid': A memento from the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, eh. Vergil: You... What do you know of it? Dante: Women have many mysteries. Better be careful with her. Victory *'Ingrid': So it's the hero dressed in red this time, not this rival. That's a change. Vergil: I have no idea what you're babbling about. Dante: Huh, yeah, I get it. Never thought of that before. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Ingrid': This is so much like the rebellion in the Makai World. Demitri: Ingrid, what exactly are you? How much do you know? Morrigan: Her background and personality... Everything's a mystery. Victory *'Morrigan': Huh. I'd give that about a 60. Ingrid: Between the red eyes and those gross tights, I'd say more like a 45. Demitri: Erm? You... You aren't talking about me, are you? Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Ingrid': The heavens see right through you! Front and back! Ichiro: Eep! F-Front and back? What's theat mean, Ingrid? Erica: It means the heavens know just like I do... Know who you really like the best! Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Ingrid': The Devil Gene, hm? That's far too much power for one person to have. Kazuya: Heh heh... But now it's under my full control! Jin: Someday I'll end you... You and that accursed power... Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Majima': I know chicks like you. We call 'em "flibbertigibbets". Ingrid: You're one to talk, youngster. Isn't he, Kazzy? Kiryu: I don't know who you are, but you've sure got a lot of attitude. Kite & Haseo Intro *'Ingrid': The World, huh? Games sure have changed from the boopy-beep days. Haseo: That what? Sheesh, how old are you, lady? Kite: You shouldn't ask a woman her age, Haseo. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Ingrid': A mech-girl and a girl-mech, eh? I can hardly tell you folks apart. Shall we begin? Fiora: What? Really? You think KOS-MOS and I look anything alike? KOS-MOS: Unknown. However, I believe the fault lies with Ingrid's abnormal personality. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Ingrid': I may not look it, but I've got a lot of experience. Xiaomu: Oh yeah? What's your THAC0? Reiji: She doesn't speak your weird gamer language, Xiaomu. Victory *'Ingrid': For a youngster like you, Reiji, you're a huge disappointment. Xiaomu: Hey, don't blame him for being such a hopeless romantic. Reiji: You're both asking for a spanking... Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Ryu': You and me, right here, right now! Let's do this! Ingrid: We got your back, Ryu! Ken: They're not getting away now! Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Gemini': I'll handle this. Gemini is under my protection! Sakura: Oh, Gemini! Is this your other personality? Ingrid: Multiple personalities? I guess everyone needs a gimmick. Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Ingrid': Hmm. A Strider and a Shadow Dancer, was it? Hotsuma: I am a Shinobi. Hiryu: My affiliation is unimportant. All that matters is my mission. X & Zero Intro *'Zero': What are you staring at, Ingrid? Ingrid: If I used some of your spare parts, I could become a fashionable mecha-girl! X': Oh! Are we-- Are we fashionable? Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Flynn: We could use someone like you in Dahngrest, Ingrid. It's a dark place. Ingrid: Hmph. Is there a great evil there born of mortals' lust for power? Yuri: Nah, we're just saying all your sun moves could really brighten the town up. Victory *'Flynn': Yuri, you sure you're OK? Yuri: More nagging? You don't have to worry about me, Flynn. Ingrid: Ah, friendship is a beautiful thing! Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Huh. Another young girl to babysit? Or wait, maybe you're not so young after all. Ingrid: Of course I'm young! I'm in the flower of my youth! See? Zephyr: I wouldn't bother dealing with her, Vashyron. Category:Quotes